


I'm ready Mike

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Your a virgin and have been dating Mike for a few months.





	I'm ready Mike

The last few months had been a whirlwind. And that whirlwind had a name: Mike Dodds. Your relationship progressed quickly, with one exception. Sex. You were a virgin and Mike respected that. It was such a welcome change. When guys found out you were a virgin you either never heard from them again, or they made it their quest to be your first.

One night while you and Mike were making out on the couch something sparked, this would be the night. You wanted this to be the night. You felt like you needed him. Not that you hadn’t craved him before but it was different.

“Mike.” You said breathlessly as he nibbled at your neck.

“Yeah, babydoll. Everything okay?” He pulled back and looked into your eyes.

You felt a blush cross your cheeks. “I’m fine, well better than fine. I’m ready Mike.”

Mike gave you a questioning look, then realized what you were trying to tell him. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready to do.”

Pushing Mike back slightly you straddled his legs. “I’m absolutely positive Mike. This is what I want.”

He grinned, then gave you a soft, tender kiss. Mike stood still hanging on to you. You wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bedroom. He placed on your feet then tipped your chin up. “If you change your mind, just tell me and we’ll stop. Okay.”

Nodding your head, “okay.” You could feel the blush cross your face again. Biting your lip, you gazed up at him.

“Remember what I said…” his hand grazed along your jaw to the back of your neck as his thumb brushed over your lips. “You are so beautiful, Y/N.” He dipped his head down to give you tender wet kiss.

Returning his kiss you parted your lips as your hands roamed up Mike’s back under his shirt. His skin was warm and welcoming. He slid one hand to the small of your back and pulled you close to him. His arousal was evident.

He moved the kisses to your neck causing you to sigh. Pulling at the hem of your shirt, he lifted over your head, then shed his as well. God, his body was, just damn.

Putting both hands on his toned chest you pressed kisses to his pecs, then up his neck. Mike inhaled sharply when you flicked your tongue over his nipple.

Slowly gliding his hands up your back, he reached your bra and unclasped it. You allowed it to slide down your arms. Mike gently cupped a breast and ran his thumb over your taut nipple. Your breath caught in your throat. “Ahhh…”

Your nails slightly dug into his skin. Ghosting your hands down to his waist you slid your fingers through the loops of his pants and pulled him back to the bed, walking backward.

He laid you down and then slowly crawled up your body. Mike kissed his way up your body, first your stomach, your chest, your neck, then delivering tender kisses to your lips. He cupped one breast and rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Mike, that feels, ahhh…” you held on to his upper arms as he trailed wet kisses back down your neck. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he circled his tongue around the taut peak. It sent an electric spark through your body.

He continued to lavish your body with kisses. You could feel your panties dampen. Mike reached down to touch you through your shorts and you arched up to get some sort of friction.

Mike sat up and unbuttoned your shorts. He grabbed the waist and slid them down your legs as you raised your hips to accommodate. “Your body is amazing. You are amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too Mike.” Sitting up you crawled to the edge of the bed. His eyes were scorching, you could feel them burn through you. You held his gaze as you undid his shorts and pushed them off along with his underwear. His erection sprang free. You took him in your hand and stroked him.

“God baby”, he remarked as his fingers slid through your folds. “So wet.” Mike crashed his lips into you and laid you back on the bed. This was the farthest the two of you had been. As he hovered over you, placing kisses to your neck and mouth he asked you again “are you sure you want to make love? He pushed up to look you in the eyes.

“Yes, Mike. I’m sure”, you reached up and touched his face.

“If you need to stop, or something is hurting or you don’t like what I’m doing, just say so.” Mike looked into your eyes. You nodded your understanding. “I’m going to go slow.” Mike lined up with your entrance. He slid in a little at a time, watching your reaction.

You bite your bottom lip. What you were feeling was so foreign. A lot of pressure, stretching, but no actual pain.

Mike continued pushing into you slowly. When he was in all the way, he touched your face. “You okay?”

“I’m good Mike.” You gave him a small smile. He started pulling back out, and slowly back in. You moved your hips up to meet his. Mike continued to thrust in and out at a leisurely pace. He checked to be sure you were still okay. He kissed you, ran his hand up the side of you. Your hands grasped at his back.

“You feel amazing. God, so damn good babydoll”, He marveled. “I’m going to go a little faster, okay.” Mike sped up his thrusts causing you to whimper. He slowed but you encouraged him to continue.

It felt good, still foreign but good. You could feel something build low in your belly. It felt as though your body would explode and before you knew it you were calling out Mike’s name and digging your nails into his back. It elicited a growl from low in his throat.

“Oh sh-Y/N, I’m-”Mike's hips jerked as he found his release. He slowly pulled out, rolled off of you dragging you into his arms. “That was-wow.” He caressed your arm with one hand and kissed your hair. “Are you okay?” When you didn’t answer, Mike tilted your up from where you were resting on his chest. You’re crying. Did I hurt you? Was it too uncom-“

You shook your head, “no. Nothing like that. I’m just…emotional. I enjoyed myself.” You gave him a watery smile. “Thank you for being so understanding and going slow.”

Mike kissed the top of your head. “Of course. Your happiness is my happiness. I’ll never do anything to hurt you. I love you.” Mike squeezed you to his chest and you draped an arm over his abdomen.

You placed a kiss to his chest. “I love you too, Mikey.”


End file.
